justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Side
( ) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Hard |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |mc= /Grey-Bluish (JDU 2017) |pc= |gc= (Arrows) |lc=Sky Blue |nowc = OtherSide |pictos= 110 |perf = Yoni Jayl |dlc = November 26, 2013 (PAL)}}"The Other Side" by is featured on as an NTSC exclusive and as a PAL DLC, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man that black hair and a black beard. He wears a black leather jacket, a blue polo shirt, black pants, silver sneakers, a black and white cap, and a silver dog tag. He resembles Jason Derulo. Background The background first has bright vertical blue lights that go up and down according to the beat. After that, a blue horizontal light appears before him. At the chorus, there are flashing lights similar to those in Hot For Me. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 3: Slowly bend your right arm upward while tilting to the left, and cross your legs. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Put your hand on your face as if you were about to grab imaginary cap and cross your legs. TOS GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TOS GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Theothersidegm.gif|Gold Move 1 & 3 in-game Theothersidegm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups The Other Side ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Bailando (Let's Rock!) * ''Copacabana'' * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps) ' Captions The Other Side appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Charismatic Punch * Clock * Cross Face * Don't Touch Me * Epic Dancing * Epic Muscles * Geometric Dance * Groovy Plane * Groovy Run * Radical Geometry * Scales Walk Trivia *The first set of lyrics "In the beginning" appear first before the song starts. *This is the first song by Jason Derulo in the series. It is followed by Want To Want Me and Get Ugly, both from Just Dance 2016. *On September 17, 2013, Just Dance’s American YouTube channel, justdancegame, uploaded a video with Jason Derulo himself saying that he was excited to have one of his songs in the game and told the viewers to try his dance and show Jason what you got. He was also excited for Want To Want Me, as he said in the video previewing it. * The word "drunk" is censored. * The Just Dance Now files for this song shows the second Gold Move was not originally planned to be a Gold Move. There is also an unused pictogram in it.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/OtherSide/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * Sometimes, the menu image does not appear in the menu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKxhOmhsuxk * This became the first NTSC exclusive to appear on Just Dance Now. * The Other Side comes with an avatar, and can only be accessed by purchasing the DLC in the PAL region. On Just Dance 2015, the avatar is available for 5 Mojocoins. * If you look closely at the dancer, you can see his shirt's color changes to orange at a few points of the routine. * For unknown reasons, the coach's avatar is not available on the NTSC version of Just Dance 2014, although the routine is an NTSC exclusive. Gallery Game Files Otherside cover generic.png|''The Other Side'' otherside cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach otherside_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover otherside cover albumbkg.png| album bkg OtherSide.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 229.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200229.png|Beta Golden avatar 300229.png|Beta Diamond avatar 200249.png|Updated Golden avatar 300249.png|Updated Diamond avatar TOS Pictograms.png|Pictograms Other side beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Beta pictogram 1.png|Beta pictogram 2 Beta pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Screenshots ToSPALopener.png|''The Other Side'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu in PAL Region as a DLC TheOtherSideNTSC.jpg|''The Other Side'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu in NTSC Region ToSPALmenu.png|Routine selection menu Otherside menu.png|''The Otehr Side'' on the menu (2017) Otherside load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Otherside coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen theotherside2014.jpg|Gameplay Others theothersidejd2014.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail TOSCoach.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Jason_Derulo_-_"The_Other_Side"_(Official_HD_Music_Video) Teasers The Other Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Other Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - The Other Side - Jason Derulo - All Perfects! Just Dance Now - The Other Side - Jason Derulo- 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - The Other Side - 5 stars The Other Side - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - The Other Side References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Jason Derulo Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:PAL DLCs Category:Region Exclusives